The Insanity On Board The XGP
by embrace-your-inner-dork
Summary: Everything with the Leyline is over. Sunrise Agency sends one of their producers to live with the crew for awhile to get the scoop. If it's good enough, it gets turned into an anime! Which we know it does. Suzuka finds this guy oddly familiar, though...


A/N: Okay! This is an interesting thing I wrote based loosely on my very first fic ever, which is no longer allowed for public viewing. Yeah, it's that bad. Anyway, insert disclaimer here, but "Sunrise" Sammy is mine. Oh, and BTW, Sunrise Agency is a company that produces anime, such as Outlaw Star and Gundam Wing. And before you jump to any conclusions, I like GW! Even though I'm poking major fun at it, oh well, just don't think I'm bashing it. R/R, let me know if I should continue...and if I should, maybe you could give suggestions?  
  
The Insanity On Board the XGP  
  
Chapter 1:   
  
It was a typical day...er, night with the crew. That is, if you could call a night with any of these loons typical. I had just gotten to sleep when someone knocked on the door rather loudly. 'Who'd want to come here this late at night?' I thought.   
  
Well, obviously Gene was thinking the same thing, because I heard, "What?! Okay, who the *bleep*..." I guess he got cut off because Aisha opened the door, slamming Gene in the face!   
  
By this time, I had come downstairs already. Aisha came face-to-face with a mysterious man. He looked professional...well, he would have if he weren't so beat up and struggling to keep his balance. He had dark brown hair, almost black, and violet eyes. There was something about those eyes...but I couldn't tell what. It's as if I'd seen this man before.   
  
"Hello, this is the crew of the Outlaw Star, right? Yes, of course I'm right. Well, anyhow, I'm Samishii Toujin, call me Sammy, I work for the Sunrise Agency, and I'm here to research. We at Sunrise have decided we should find out all about you guys and, if you're interesting enough, make an anime out of you," he said so quickly it nearly made my head spin. I caught a few parts, though. Samishii Toujin? Now, where have I heard that name before?  
  
Then Aisha interrupted Sammy. "Hey, what happened to you?"   
  
Sammy stepped inside. "Ugh. Gundam Wing happened, that's what." His expression clearly said that he did not care to talk about it.   
  
Then he saw Gene. "Hey, what happened to him?" Sammy asked, pointing to the pancaked man behind the door.   
  
"Hehehe...oopsie," Aisha replied. "I guess I shut the door on him." By now, Melfina and Jim had come out.   
  
"Hello, Mr. Toujin," Melfina sweetly greeted.   
  
"Please, you don't have to call me that...say, what's your name?"   
  
"Melfina."   
  
"Hmmm, a pretty name. Well, you don't have to call me 'Mr.' It sounds too formal and stuck-up. Just call me Sammy. Or even Sunrise Sammy."  
  
"Why Sunrise?" Jim questioned.   
  
"Well, I work for Sunrise Agency. Get it?" Sammy started laughing. Jim still didn't get it. Of course, there was nothing to get, it wasn't a joke or anything. Except to Sammy, of course. Gene crept from behind the door. Sammy noticed him. "Oh, hey! You okay...uhhh..."  
  
"Gene," Melfina whispered.  
  
"Yeah, so, you okay, Gene?" Sammy yelled. "Yeah, I'm fine, just great..." Gene snarled, while shooting a death glare at Aisha.  
  
Sammy jumped right back in. "Now, if you would just let me finish..."  
  
"Sorry," came all the other voices except mine.  
  
"Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that I will be living with you for a while to collect my research," he said, then paused for a few moments. "Hopefully, you all aren't as bad as a few certain teenage guys with detonators, guns, katanas, scythes, 54-foot gundams, et cetera," he added, pointing to his wounds. "So get used to me." He then took that long pause to finally acknowledge my existence. "Say, miss, I never caught your name. Care telling me?"  
  
They all started laughing like mad.   
  
"Don't tell me you've never heard of Twilight Suzuka!" Gene wheezed between laughs. Sammy's face was priceless when he heard my name! Yet, at the time, it was confusing. It was like he knew something about me that I didn't know myself...  
  
Well, all I knew is that with him around, I was in for déjà vu, new discoveries, new mysteries, and above all...a lot more insanity. 


End file.
